Love Me Again
by Ataraxie
Summary: He doesn't remember her: they lived almost six years together, but one day, Severus Snape woke up with no memories of these years spent with Hermione Granger, the woman who loves him more than anything. What could have possibly gone wrong? Can Severus love her again, even without the memory of their relationship? Sequel to The Assistant but can be read as a stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is... The first instalment of the sequel of The Assistant. It can be read as a stand-alone, but then, you'll have some mysteries to solve on your own. If you don't want to read The Assistant first, here's a little résumé. **

_**The Assistant: one year after the War, Hermione starts to work with Severus Snape as his assistant. Little does she know that he wants to use her to ressurect Lily Evans, his one and only love. Indeed, Severus is working on a ritual, and needs her blood to achieve his task. Eventually, they fall for each other, and Severus decides to drop his research when he realises that he is in love with her when Hermione is close to death after being poisoned by an Acromentula. But the apothecary who helped him to bring Hermione back to life, Clarence, had a wife who passed away long ago. Together, Severus and Hermione decided to do the ritual to ressurect Clarence's wife. It worked, and now, five years after these events, here they are...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 2005<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so late? I thought that you would have been tired after such a long day."<p>

Hermione was startled by a male voice, and she looked up from her book, a smile illuminating her face.

"I know...," she muttered while closing her book and putting it back on the bedside table. "It was pretty amazing, by the way."

Severus entered into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"You are about to become the best Potion Mistress of our time, my dear. I hope that you realise it."

"Not quite, to be honest," she blushed. "I didn't expect to receive this price, I really thought..."

She didn't finish her sentence, and Severus felt free to finish it for her.

"You thought that it would be me?," he asked with a smile, before starting to unbutton his black robes.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "I'm sorry that you didn't win it this year..."

"And I'm even more sorry to know that you are doubting your abilities," Severus cut her off. He walked toward her and knelt down to be able to kiss her forehead. "You are brilliant, and you deserve it more than I do. After all, I won this Potions price twice in a row...," he added with a glimpse of pride in the bottom of his eyes.

"Oh, so should I understand that you let me win this year?"

"Kind of...," he drawled, amused by her feigned indignation.

"I would have won anyway," Hermione retorted in a laugh before gently kissing him. "Have you finished your work already?"

"I have. Miranda just left."

Hermione rolled her eyes, something that Severus noticed.

"I know that you do not like her...," he sighed.

"It's not that _I don't like her_. It's just that it's weird to know that you are currently working with a woman. I used to be the woman you work with," she explained in a breath, before bitting her lower lip. "But I know that it's silly to react this way, I'm sorry..."

"It's not silly," Severus shook his head slowly. "I can understand your reaction toward her, but you were the one who decided to work on your own, Hermione. Do not get me wrong, I am amazed to know how you handle your career on your own, but I still need to work as a Potions Master if I don't have an assistant to help me in my tasks."

"You worked with a man last year," Hermione mumbled.

"I cannot choose my student, you know that."

"I know... But she's just..."

"Just what?"

"Breathtaking," Hermione finished in a rush, as if the word was burning her tongue. "And despite the fact that she's a student, she's older than me, only Merlin knows why."

"What am I supposed to understand?" Severus asked while getting rid of his robes and slipping under the sheets.

"You perfectly know what you are supposed to understand."

"I do not," he retorted with an angelic look, something that was so unusual coming from him that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn, I can't even have a serious discussion with you, Mr. Snape."

"It's Severus for you, my dear. Moreover, I do not think that this bed, which has witnessed so many things in the past, is the appropriate place to have a serious discussion."

He started to kiss her naked shoulder, making her shudder.

"Really?," she said without even thinking about it, her eyes half-closed.

"Positive," Severus muttered against her skin before taking her top's strap between his teeth and helping her to get rid of it the second after.

Hermione didn't really understand what was happening, but suddenly, Severus was all over her, his hands cupping her face and his lips onto hers, while his tongue was sliding into her mouth over and over.

"No one cannot take your place into my heart, into my life, Hermione...," he breathed against her lips, making her moan out of desire for him.

"You are the only one...," he went on, amazed to feel her body against his, amazed to see how reactive she was to his caresses.

"I love you," she whispered, her hands lost into his hair, and her hips slowly moving, urging him to give her what she desperately wanted.

It was true: she loved him. She loved him more than anyone, and six years after the beginning of their relationship, she was madly in love with Severus Snape. He was giving her everything that a woman wanted, everything that she wanted: attention, love, security. He was everything to her eyes: a lover, a friend, a teacher. Even after all these years, she was still learning at his side, even if she wasn't his student any longer. The things that they went through in the past helped them to grow closer than any other couple, and despite the fact that these times were hard, Hermione wouldn't change anything when it came to their relationship. It was a perfect one. It was made of a few imperfections, of course, but it was perfect to her eyes.

When Severus removed her panties and buried his head between her legs, Hermione let out a long moan, knowing that he would find her weak point in no time and give her the pleasure that she needed. Her hand over his head, she gently encouraged him to lick her clitoris at a slow pace, which he gladly did, sucking it from time to time. This man knew everything about her body, and Hermione was sometimes afraid to realise how much power he had upon her.

"Please..." she moaned, and it was enough for Severus to start to eat her out like a hungry man, his tongue and his lips doing an amazing job at pleasing her.

Hermione's moans quickly turned to cries, and she had to hang on to the sheets when her orgasm washed over her. She was still recovering from it when Severus slowly raised his head from her centre. He was about to wipe his mouth, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't... I want to taste myself," she muttered, not even ashamed by her words.

"Whatever you want," Severus grinned before covering her body with his and devouring her mouth, sharing with her the fluids of her own body. It seemed to turn him on, since he was hard against her.

"Take me, Severus..."

She didn't have to say it twice: soon, Severus entered her, taking his time to feel every inch of her around his thick shaft.

"Damn, you're unbelievable, woman...," he muttered against her ear, moving slowly inside her.

Not satisfied, Hermione slowly moved her hips, thinking that it would be enough to make Severus understand that she wanted more.

"You can ask for it, you know," he teased her, not moving anymore.

"I want you..."

"You have me, body and soul..."

"I want more," Hermione moaned, not able to wait any longer.

"You can do better than that..."

"Oh God, I need you Severus," she gave up. "Fuck me, take me hard!"

"I knew that you could do better," he grinned against her lips and slammed home, eliciting a cry from Hermione.

The feelings... It was indescribable. She felt full, full of him, full of love for him, full of desire. He was all that she wanted, and more. Severus Snape was the man that she needed.

Severus suddenly straightened his back, looking at his cock disappearing into her wet pussy as if it was the best vision in the world. And to be honest, it was. He then started to massage her clitoris, wanting to make her come at the same time he would, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He was tired by his day, and to top it all, he was more than aroused by the vision of Hermione under him, her eyes closed and her mouth half-open.

"Come for me...," he urged her in a breath, fastening his pace at the same time. "Come again, Hermione. Let me see how well I'm fucking you right now..."

She loved when he talked dirty, it was something that Severus had learned with time. Despite what he had thought in the beginning of their relationship, given the fact that she was a novice at lovemaking, Hermione was a sexual woman who knew what she wanted in a bed. And what she loved the most was to hear her lover saying out loud what he was currently doing with her body.

"Oh God, I'm close...," she muttered, bitting her lower lip.

"Do you like it? Do you like to feel my cock inside you?"

Hermione didn't bother to answer him: her sounds of ecstasy were a proof enough that yes, she liked it so damn much. Severus erupted inside her seconds after, amazed to feel her inner walls clench around him.

"I love you..." he said before bending over to kiss her chastely on the lips, giving her some time to recover.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back, knowing that she would sleep well tonight.

**XxX**

Hermione slept well; but her awakening was more difficult. She felt some movements next to her, and she frowned, not wanting to get up so early.

"Mmh, I'm still tired," she muttered, hoping that it would be enough for Severus to understand that he was doing too much noise at her taste.

She heard a heavy breathing, as if he had ran a marathon, and eventually, she opened one eye, disturbed by his lack of answer or reaction. Half asleep, she saw him naked as the first day, standing next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, removing some hair from her face.

"What am I doing? You have some nerves, Miss Granger," he yelled, his usually pale face red. He took his boxers and swiftly hid his manhood from her.

"You're joking, right?" she retorted and sit up, not sure if he was playing or not.

"Joking?," Severus erupted. "Why would I joke when we obviously slept together last night, Miss Granger?"

"We did, yes... And I don't see the problem here, Severus," she frowned, talking slowly as if she didn't want to irritate him.

"I'm _Mr. Snape _for you," he corrected without even thinking about it, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I slept with a student, for Merlin's sake," he went on, mostly for himself this time.

And then, it hit her.

Then, she realised.

Severus didn't remember _her_ anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not abandonning my other stories, be sure of it. But I'm working on this one since forever, and I thought that it was the good timing to post it, since I don't have a lot of time to work on my other stories right now, with school and everything... But I'm working on them, don't worry. I'm just not satisfied by my work recently, that's the reason why it's taking forever. <strong>

**Anyway. I hope that you liked this chapter... Be sure to let me know what you think, I really want to know if it's worth it to continue into this direction. :) **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. I hear out your comments, and yes, I thought about writing a new story with this plot instead of doing a sequel. But really, if you are going to follow this story, you'll see that it's not possible, because what happened before is extremely important for the plot. Just keep in mind that I always love to give some wrong tracks in the first chapters of my stories, but in the end, the truth will be out, of course. **

**I'm sorry if some of you think that this story seems to be too dramatic, but I am a drama/angst fan, so... Hopefully - well, it's quite certain to be honest -, there will be bright moments between Severus and Hermione, and I hope that you are going to stick with me until then. **

**THank you for your comments, even if there are not always "positive", they are always constructive, and for that, THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Again<br>**

**Chapter II**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, just breathe<em>, Hermione said to herself, not knowing if she should get up from the bed or not. She knew that she was naked under the warm sheets, and if there was something that she didn't want to do, it was to disturb Severus any further.

The Potions Master was pacing the room, a furious – and yet scared – look over his face.

"It cannot be possible," she heard him mumble. "You are my assistant, my student..."

"What did you say?"

"Please, do not talk if you are not allowed to," Severus snapped at her, not even bothering to let his eyes entered in contact with hers.

Knowing that he would not look at her in the immediate future, Hermione sought for her panties and her tank top, two pieces of clothes that she fortunately found quite easily. Once dressed, she got up from the bed, and took a few steps toward her lover.

"You have to listen to me," she whispered, and stopped when he threw a dark look at her.

"I do not intend to hear one of your lies, Miss Granger. What have you done this time? As far as I know, we are no longer in a time of War, and you are supposed to be my assistant. Did you put something into my food tonight? _Did you drug me?_" he insisted, his eyes full of anger and incomprehension.

"No, I didn't do such a thing, Sev... Mr. Snape," she quickly corrected, even if it costed her to do it. "I don't know what happened last night, but..."

"What are you implying? Are you really saying that I had sex with you without your consent?," he let out in a laugh. "Trust me, Miss Granger, I would never touch you, even if I am forced to do it."

"No, I'm not saying that you raped me, for Merlin's sake," Hermione shook her head out of despair. "What year is it?" she continued, knowing that it would certainly help him to calm down.

"Do you think that I am an idiot?" Severus retorted, his mouth pursed, forming a thin line.

"Just... answer my question, please. I'm trying to find a solution here, so don't take me wrong..."

"Maybe that I would answer to such a silly question if you were dressed appropriately," he swiftly answered while putting his robes on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but eventually headed to the cupboard to take a pair of trousers.

"Is it your house?" Severus carefully asked, as if he was already dreading her answer.

Her back turned at him, Hermione waited a second or so before uttering a single word.

"Yes," she muttered, thinking that it was enough for now. To tell him that it was his house too would have been too much.

"And what, pray tell, am I doing here?"

"You told me that you would answer my question if I was dressed properly, so here I am," she said while turning around to face him, acting like she didn't hear his question. "What year it is, Mr. Snape?"

Severus squinted at her, his expression undecipherable. Hermione knew that, inside, he was screaming.

"1999," he eventually let out, looking for a reaction from her.

Hermione held her breath, doing her best not to show any sign of faintness in front of him.

"Alright," she stated. "I guess that we should go to St. Mungo's, and..."

"Why should we go to St. Mungo's? The place where I want to go right now is the Ministry, or my laboratory in order to force you to take some Veritaserum to tell me the truth!" Severus ranted, taking a few steps toward her, threatening.

"I am telling you the truth!," Hermione defended herself, not intimidated by him. She had never seen Severus like that, and even if it scared her, she knew that she had to be strong. "You are obviously lost, and I think that you have to see a Healer."

"Do not treat me like a child, Miss Granger," he spat, and looked around. "Where is my wand?"

"You always put it in the bedside's drawer," she answered, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, knowing that she had said something that she shouldn't have.

"I _always_ put my wand in _your_ bedside's drawer?," Severus noticed, his eyebrow raised out of surprise.

"You have to see a Healer," Hermione retorted, knowing that it was the safest thing to say at this moment. "Please, don't ask me why, just... trust me this time. You have no other option but trusting me."

"I have other options," Severus mumbled before taking his wand out of the bedside's drawer and pointing it at her. "I can make you confess your crime, Miss Granger, and be sure that I will not think twice before using some of the worst curses to make you admit what you did to me."

He slowly walked toward her, and for once, Hermione was truly scared. Walking backward, her back soon encountered the coldness of their bedroom's door. She was trapped, without her wand to protect her, just her words.

"Mr. Snape, I am your assistant," she lied, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear right now. "We are working together, and I can assure you that I didn't do the things that you are accusing me of doing. I am just asking you to go see a Healer. It's a public place, and if they say that you are fine, that you are perfectly fine, then we'll go to the Ministry or wherever you want to go," she went on, her voice slightly shaking. "It's the only thing that I am asking you..."

His face was close to hers, and it was strange for Hermione to realise how confused, how distant Severus was. Never had he been so cold toward her in the last years, even when they fought. Never had she thought that one day, she would see the Severus Snape that she had known when she was a student, and when she was his assistant.

"Why should I trust you?," Severus asked in a murmur, his obsidian eyes not leaving her for a fraction of second.

"Because I am not a bad person," Hermione slowly explained, hoping that it would be enough to make him change his mind. "Because I've never wanted to hurt you, in any way."

She waited for a reaction, and soon, Severus reached out for her hand.

"Can we Apparate from your house?"

"We can, yes," she answered, relieved to realise that he was finally able to trust her enough to Apparate with her.

"Then let us go to St. Mungo's. I hope that you did not lie to me, Miss Granger," Severus added in a threatening voice, making her shudder.

"I hope that you'll be able to hear out the truth, Mr. Snape," she just had the time to say before both of them Disappeared, right when her hand entered in contact with his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure about continuing this story or not... But well, it's in my head since so long, bothering me, so I decided to continue it. I know that some of you aren't satisfied by it, but we can't please everybody. I hope that the people who are strong enough to stay will enjoy this story though. **

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows, it means a lot! **

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Again<strong>

**Chapter III**

* * *

><p>Hermione was anxiously looking at the door behind which Severus had disappeared a few moments earlier. He hadn't even looked at her while doing so, his expression undecipherable as usual. But even if Hermione hadn't had the opportunity to look at him, she was sure that he wasn't happy with the situation.<p>

And to be honest, she wasn't either.

During all the formalities they went through when they had arrived at St. Mungo's, she did her best to remain calm, to not show any sign of anxiety in front of the man who was her lover since so long. She had answered to all the questions that the Healer had asked her under the dark gaze of Severus. Yes, she was with him when it happened. Yes, they were at her place. And no, she had no idea what could have possibly happened to him. No injury, hell no. No fight either.

After this inquisition, the Healer – a tall and frightening man – simply nodded and returned to his office, asking Severus to follow him.

Now that she was alone, Hermione closed her eyes and buried her face into her shaking hands. It couldn't be possible; everything was perfectly right between Severus and her, and after all they had gone through in the past, _it wasn't fair_. The years they had spent together, the projects that they had made... Everything was gone, and she didn't know how to bring his memories back.

She took a deep breath, and started to think about what Severus had done in the previous days. Hermione remembered that he was working on a potion with his assistant, Miranda. With a frown, she tried to remember what ingredients they had used. Maybe that the solution to their problem was in Severus' laboratory, but she wasn't used to go in his laboratory any longer. Both of them had agreed years before that one's laboratory was private – except for Severus' assistant.

Her right leg was shaking nervously, and for a second, Hermione wondered if it would be a good idea to go to Miranda's place and ask her about it.

"I can't leave him here...," she muttered to herself, realising that if Severus truly had no memories of the last years, he would need her at least to go to his house – their house.

**XxX**

"_I love this house." _

_Her body covered by a white blanket, Hermione was gazing dreamingly at the ceiling, playing with Severus' hand while doing so. _

"_Do you?" _

"_Yes, I do. I don't really know why but... it reminds me of my parents' house, our first one. We moved when I was nine, but I still have vivid memories about my first house." _

_She kissed Severus' knuckles absentmindedly and moved under the blanket to be closer to his naked body. _

"_Tell me more about it," Severus whispered before putting a kiss onto her forehead. _

"_I don't have much to say, to be honest. I just remember that I felt safe in this house, and there are some memories attached to it, you know? I mean, when I'm in the kitchen, I just have to touch the wood of the furnitures to remember about my childhood house. Doesn't it happen to you sometimes?" _

_Severus let out a laugh and slowly shook his head. _

"_Not as often as it happens to you. Let us just say that I am not trying to remind a lot of things from my childhood." _

_Hermione remained silent next to him, a silence that Severus broke with a caress on her arm. _

"_But I am more than pleased to know that you like our house." _

"_I don't just like it, Severus – I love it. It's the place where we are going to spend our days together, how could I not love it?" _

"_You are such a romantic witch," Severus stated with a smile. "I thought that you were more cerebral than sentimental."_

_The young woman laughed and kissed him on the cheek before leaving their bed, naked as the first day. _

"_For you, I can be both," she simply said before disappearing behind the bathroom door._

**XxX**

"Miss Granger?"

The drawling voice of the Healer shook Hermione out of her torpor, and she realised that she had spent more time than she had thought thinking about her past. She got up swiftly and took a few steps to be at a reasonable distance from him. It was then that she realised that the Healer was alone and that the door of his office was close.

"Where is Severus?" she asked, her arms crossed against her chest, as a protection.

The Healer cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed by the situation.

"Miss Granger, given the circumstances, my patient prefers to stay at the hospital, at least for the day."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, her hand now over her mouth, nervously playing with her lips. "Can I just see him, just a few moments, to make sure that he is okay?"

"I prefer not," the cold man retorted. "Mr. Snape is visibly destroyed by what is currently happening to him, and we need to work with him, with a therapist to see what is going on."

"I can help," she almost cut him off, her eyes wide open. "I'm sure that I can help, I live with him, I know him an–"

"Miss Granger, let me be clear. Mr. Snape prefers to be alone at this moment. He doesn't want to see you. To be honest, he doesn't even understand what you are doing here."

"I live with him...," Hermione dumbly repeated in a whisper, feeling like a millstone was around her neck.

"But Mr. Snape doesn't remember this fact," the Healer tried to say as calmly as he could, but Hermione could hear the impatience in his voice. "Are you married? Is there a paper stating that you are living together?"

"No," Hermione denied. "We're not married, but we bought our house together..."

"As a _couple_?"

"The Magical Law prohibited this kind of things, you know that," she frowned. "But these questions are uncalled-for, I mean..."

"We need a proof of your involvement into Mr. Snape's life, Miss Granger."

"You'll find your proofs in the newspapers, damn it. Just read the Daily Prophet, and you'll know that I'm not lying," she almost shout out, before realising that she was in a hospital. "Look...," she went on in a softer voice, "I don't know what is happening, doctor, and all that I want is to know what is going on here. I woke up next to the man with whom I am living since I'm twenty-year-old, and he lost his memory, he doesn't remind anything about us," she managed to say, refraining her tears. "I don't know what to do, and you are not helping me here. I need you to tell me what is going on, not to question my honesty."

The Healer sighed. "I am just doing my job, Miss Granger."

"And your job is also to inform Mr. Snape's relatives about his health. As far as I know, I am the closest person to him right now, despite what you might think."

The Healer seemed to weight the pros and the cons, but eventually, he nodded.

"Mr. Snape's situation is quite unusual. I casted a few spells on him, and no one casted a memory charm on him."

"I know, I would have–"

"Can I finish, please?"

Hermione pursed her mouth, visibly offended.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," the Healer resumed. "So, no memory charm. Moreover, no potion drunk either."

"Are you sure?" Hermione raised a surprise eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? Do you have something to tell me, something to confess?"

"No, of course not," she frowned. "But... It there is no spell involved, no potion either... I mean... How can it be possible? It makes little to no sense, don't you think?"

"I agree. That's the reason why I said that Mr. Snape's situation is unusual. This kind of memory loss can't be explained by magic; at least, not a kind of magic that I am used to."

"Are you implying that there is some kind of dark magic involved?"

"I don't think so. Even if I don't use dark magic, I know its effects and I know how to counter these spells."

"So do you think that it's just a temporary memory loss? A _natural_ one?"

"All we know for certain is that we can't do much about it right now, Miss Granger. The only thing that we can do is to wait and to see if there is any improvement in the next hours."

"I want to see him then," Hermione retorted in a strong voice.

"I'm afraid that it's not possible, like I said earlier," the Healer said. "My patient needs time, please understand it. Your presence next to him will just disturb him."

Hermione let herself fall on the closest chair, and buried her head into her hands for the second time of the day. Disturbed, the Healer simply put his hand over her shoulder, in a sign of comfort.

"You can stay here if you want to," he said. "I will let you know it there is any improvement."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered.

The Healer then left her and closed the door of his office behind him. Knowing that Severus was probably behind this door and didn't want to see her was heartbreaking, but she knew that _it wasn't his fault_.

"He just doesn't remind of me for now, it's just temporary," she told to herself, trying to calm down and thinking that it was no time for weakness.

But inwardly, she was screaming.


End file.
